poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Camp Wawanakwa!/Ryan conquers Black Ryan Max
This is how save Camp Wawanakwa and Ryan conquers Black Ryan Max goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Odette arrived in time at the Bramble shield. Odette tried to break the brambles, but it's useless Odette: Ryan, do you think you can use your magic? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Odette. I can't use too much of it. Black Ryan Max could take over! Odette: Ryan, our friends are in there! up with swan wings Sci-Ryan: Do you want to save them?up with wings Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But, I'll do my best. uses his magic to pull the brambles apart Ryan F-Freeman: Straining By Eon's beard! Ahhh! get in Meg Spruce: Please, Ryanosa! What you are doing is crazy! You have to listen to me! Sci-Ryan: That is not Ryanosa. gang see them Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan! Derek: Odette! Rigby (EG): You're OK, sis! Sci-Ryan: That's not your and Meg Spruce's brother anymore, Gloriosa. It's someone who is consumed by Equestrian Magic. Everfree continues to use magic Meg Spruce: Whoever you are, you have to let my brother go! Gaia Everfree: Please, Ryanosa. Come back! We need you! Ryan Everfree doesn't listen as vines begin to wrap around his legs Meg Spruce and Timber Spruce: RYANOSA!! Everfree Prince Gale: Ryan! Are you ok? How did you save your 2 friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I used my magic. That's how. Gaia Everfree: an idea Anne Maria! Use your diamond shield! Evil Ryan: Let me help! Activate force field! Maria and Evil Ryan use their force fields Evil Ryan: strains We can't hold on much longer! Odette: Ryan It's up to you. You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart! Ryan F-Freeman: There's too many of them! That could take too much magic! I can't do it! Odette: It's the only way! Sunset Shimmer: You have to embrace the magic inside you! Ryan F-Freeman: What if he takes over thanks to the Evil Curse? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Black Ryan Max and make things worse! Evil Anna: Evil Curse? What's that? (EG) shrugs Sci-Twi: Come on, Ryan! Don't even think about it. Just focus on your goal. Red (Angry Birds): That thing you said, Ryan. Not gonna happen. Odette: We won't let it. We promise. uses his magic to push back the brambles Sci-Ryan: Ryan, focus! Odette: C'mon, Ryan. You have to be stronger then he is. gains black dragon wings, a cape and dragon horns. In Ryan's mind Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I'm in my mind. Cool. then hears laughter Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Unknown Voice: Thought you could get rid of me, huh? Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you try to make yourself. I'll try to find you. Unknown Voice: Well, you won't have to look for me for long. looks behind him and sees Black Ryan Max Black Ryan Max: like Midnight Sparkle Ryan F-Freeman: You. Why are you trying to make yourself a part of me? Black Ryan Max: You know why, Ryan. I told you in your dream. You will never control or get rid of me, Prime-Prince. I will and always be a part of you! becomes pure energy and it flows into Ryan, giving him a few of Black Ryan Max's features Ryan F-Freeman: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Evil Ryan, now glowing purple with an orange dot appears behind Ryan Evil Ryan: Ryan! Listen to the former follower of Unicron, that is me, you are in charge! appears, glowing indigo Cody Fairbrother: You can't let him win, bro! and Human Rarity appears, glowing purple and lavender Rianna F-Fiona: You are the voice of good, Ryan! Human Rairty: Don't give in to him! and Bertram appears, Bertram glowing brown with a purple dot and Matau glowing brown Matau T. Monkey: Don't let him win, Master Ryan! Bertram T. Monkey: Let the light empower you, Ryan! appears, glowing orange, blue and yellow Emmet: Don't let him make your past today! and Magianort appears, glowing aqua-blue and black and white Casey Fairbrother: Tell him to release you! Madam Magianort: You got light in you, Ryan! Don't give it to darkness! Anna and Sci-Ryan appears, glowing pink with a blue dot and bright orange Sci-Ryan: Take him down! Evil Anna: Don't let him become a part of you! Dazzlings appear, glowing purple, orange and light blue Adagio Dazzle: Kick his butt! Aria Blaze: Yeah, Ryan! Show him the true you! Sonata Dusk: Break through his wall of darkness! Terra, Terra (Teen Titans), the CPA Shadowbolts and Aqua appears, glowing their own signature colours Terra (Teen Titans): Take him on! Ventus: Don't let him conquer you! Terra: C'mon, Ryan! Don't suffer the same fate like me. Aqua: Don't become what Sci-Twi became! Fluttershy appears, glowing yellow Human Fluttershy: I believe in you, Ryan! Sci-Twi, Mattis and Sunset appear, glowing their own signature colours Odette: You. Sci-Twi: Are. Mattis T. Monkey: Not. Sunset Shimmer: Black Ryan Max! shuts his eyes and they return to his Ryan F-Freeman: No! I... Am... RYAN F-FREEMAN!!! The Prime-Prince of Friendship. And the magic I got in me is the Magic of...from Black Ryan Max's control FRIENDSHIP!!! Black Ryan Max: NOOOOOOO!!!! [ Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan